


Life Has Ups And Downs

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst, Depression, Eventual Fluff, Falling In Love, Fear, Hate, Hurt, Love, M/M, Sadness, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Suicide thoughts, Violence, no such thing as Gordon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has its ups and downs and Aaron's been though both. The village is a distant memory for Aaron after leaving four years ago. He's still in France but he's alone. Life is difficult, having nothing and nobody.</p><p>Robert has been though his fair share of ups and downs to. Having been chucked out by his dad years before, he is now surviving in the busy depths of France. Successful would be an overstatement for him, he was.....surviving....just about.</p><p>All in all, neither Robert nor Aaron are having the time of their lives. What will happen when their two paths happen to cross?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robert

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting another new fanfiction. Yeah, I know that's stupid while my others are still on going but I will try and upload the next chapters for the others before next Monday. Thank you for reading.

Robert

 

Times are bad, really bad. The bitter cold winter is taking its toll on the city and the people in it. It's been raining for fourteen days straight now. Even the pure thought of the rain sent a shiver down Robert's spine as he lays on his hard bed, staring at the wall. He has a job, that's somthing I guess. The days were long, tiring and the pay is small. Times aren't good, not good at all.

"At least I've got a house," Robert says to himself, "I'm more fortunate then the homeless, wandering the streets. Waiting, hoping for a meal."

It was these thoughts that kept him positive. Kept him grateful. He'd pass people on the streets all the time on his way to work. This made the warmth of the office building pleasant and welcoming.

 

He is alone though, alone and lonely. Love is a distant memory for him, distant and dead. He sometimes thinks back to the village, thinks back to his old life with his family. With his dad. When the news first came that his dad had died, it didn't effect him but when he went back, when he went to the village. He had broken down, even with the few and far between good times, he loved his dad but now he's gone. 

His mum also lingered in his thoughts, almost everyday. Her face, her smile would hover in his mind. Words she would say still play in his mind, making his smile though out the tiring days. Robert loved her, missing her each and everyday. He had always felt that she was the only one that truly loved him for him and not who he was meant to be.

Then there was Victoria. The young Victoria. He hadn't seen or spoke to her since leaving the village all those years ago. His main memories of her were in her early life when they would be together a real family. His love and protectiveness of her would always be there. He doesn't know her though, whether she's married, whether she's happy.

Andy. Andy was alright...at first. They were best friends as kids the quarry being their main playground. When his dad first said they were going to adopt Andy, he wasn't that annoyed, he might even have been a bit happy about it but then favouritism took over. He became the golden boy that could do no wrong by he dad. It wasn't Andy's fault to be fair but it hurt. Robert was his dad's real son but he wasn't good enough. Just because he didn't want to work the farm, he became the let down, the failure.

 

France was his new start, his second chance but it is horrible. He doesn't hate living there but it isn't home, it isn't Emmerdale. He doesn't even have friends, he doesn't even talk to anyone but his boss and work colleges. He was happy though, as happy as he could be. A roof over his head, enough food that's all he could asks for really. 

___________

 

Streching, Robert finally gets up. Walking sleepily to the bathroom to wash his face. The rain's still falling outside, soaking the roads and pavements. Splashing freezing cold water on his face, Robert glances at the mirror before doing his hair. This is one of his two days off but he doesn't have anything to do. His messy blonde hair is resting messily on his head, as he carefully runs a brush though it, brushing the knots out. 

The only thing he could do was go into town to wander aimlessly around, taking in the views around the city. Sighing, he grabs his thick coat before opening the door into the cold atmosphere.    

 

TBC


	2. Aaron

Aaron

 

Aaron is cold, no freezing. The ice rain has been pouring down for days if not weeks. His clothes are saturated and his thin rucksack is ruined. Trudging slowly though the deserted streets, Aaron coughs thickly into the bitter cold air. He doesn't think about the village much but when he does, he feels sick. He is really home sick. 

**

He though about Adam a lot. Debating with himself whether it was worth it, whether he should have let him get sent down for the crime he committed but he always came to the same decision. No. Adam is happy, well he was the last time Aaron heard. Thinking about it, that was a year ago. He has been cut off from everyone though no fault of his own. 

Aaron lost his job, his flat.... his life. Saying life is bad for Aaron would be an understatement. Life is terrible for the long suffering Yorkshire lad. Even his health isn't great. Mentally and physically.

Aaron has lost count of the amount of times he had been tempted to end it all but he always thought about his family, about Adam and that kept him going. His self-destructive behaviour hasn't left him, even though the though of hurting himself always made him feel physically sick, worse, it made him think of Jackson, so he would punched a wall or busied himself with anything he could think of to push the dangerous thoughts away. It didn't always work though so there are a few more fresh scars hidden beneath his worn out t-shirt.

It wasn't just his mental health that is following him but he always felt sick. Aaron can't even remember a time when his muscles didn't ache and he didn't feel like throwing up every few hours. He is dangerously thin as well, his body that was once strong and muscly but now it is thin and weak. The only money Aaron got is from working part time in a hotel, cleaning. It is a tiring job and the pay is very small, barely enough to buy him enough food to survive. 

**

Aarons heart begins racing as a strong, angry looking man approaches him. Aaron has never seen this man before and it scared him. Backing away, Aaron debated legging it away from this clearly furious man before he got to him. 

"Hey, kid, what's your name?" The man's voice bellows, angrily.

"Who wants to know?" Aaron answers, carefully.

"I've seen you before, your mates with that Scot that works in the bar up the road, Right," the man says, a sly grin in his face.

"I wouldn't say mates," Aaron disagrees starting to back away, knowing to well that Scot liked to get on the wrong side of the wrong people.

"Where you going then?" The man shouts, grabbing Aaron's arms and forcing him hard against the wall, "Scot owes me but he won't pay up. Your gonna rob the money off him."

"I don't think...." Aaron starts, stopping immediately when the man moves one of his hands to his throat.

"You don't think what, kid? You don't have a choice," the man snaps, pushing slightly against Aaron's neck, cutting off some of his air, "your gonna get the money or else."

"Get off me," Aaron shouts, pushing the man off him with all his strength, "I don't take orders from you."

"Oh you do sunshine," the man snaps, making Aaron stand glued to the spot. Sunshine. That's what Cain use to call him.

"What's in it for me anyway?" Aaron inquires, watching the man's ever move.

"Life, I won't kill you if you do it properly," the man states, smirking grimly.

At that moment, Aaron punched the man as hard as he can and starts running away, as fast as his aching legs could carry him.

 

Tbc


	3. Meeting

Aaron

 

Each step was painful but he knows he has no chose but to run though the pain. Aaron doesn't even know if the man is following him or not but he doesn't dare to look behind him. The pavements are slipping so it was hard for Aaron to even keep balanced. Before Aaron has time to even react, he crashes into someone at full speed.

"God, I'm sorry," Aaron says, quickly, chancing a look behind him.

"Watch where your going next time, yeah?" The blonde haired man answers, shaking his head in anger.

"Yeah, I will. Sorry," Aaron apoligises, attempting to get up but pain shoots though his whole body.

"Hey, you alright?" The blonde asks, getting up himself.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Aaron answers, "always am."

"You don't look fine. I'll take you home," the blonde says, softly all anger from his voice gone, "where do ya like?"

"Anywhere that I can. I don't live any one place," Aaron says, getting up slowly, ignoring the pain.

"Come back to mine then. I'm not leaving you like this," the blonde insists.

"I'm the one that crashed into you, why're you being so nice?" Aaron says, confused by his kindness. The people he was use to meeting where cruel and hard.

"That doesn't matter. Come on," the blonde says, pausing when he sees Aaron wince in pain, "can you walk?"

"You really don't need to do this," Aaron says, still cautious of the man's kindness.

"I know I don't need to but you need help okay so come on," the blonde insisted.

 

The two of them make the small journey to the man's house. Aaron feels really uncomfortable about going into this strangers house, a year on the streets teaches you that people are never this nice without wanting something in return. He walks tentatively into the house and into the small living room and standing next to the door.

"You can sit down you know," the blonde says, "I won't bite."

"Why are you doing this?" Aaron asks, not moving from the door, "what's in it for you?"

"Nothing, I want to help. That's all," the blonde says, honestly.

Aaron nods for some reason he believes this stranger.

"Okay," Aaron says, walking over to the small sofa and sitting down.

"My names Robert Sugden by the way," Robert introduces, "and you are..."

"Aaron, Aaron Livesey, " Aaron says before coughing badly.

"Aaron, you okay?" Robert says, rushing to his side.

"Yeah," Aaron lies, weakly.

"No, your not so there's no point lying," Robert says, softly, "do you want something to eat?"

"I don't want to be a burden," Aaron says, his voice weak.

"Your not a burden," Robert says, getting up and leaving the room.

Aaron is left alone so he glances around the room, it is empty. There is only one picture on the wall of what seems like Roberts family. There is two adults and three kids in the picture. The three kids all had beefing smiles on there faces. A young blond hair girl, a young black haired boy and a blond haired boy, that seemed to be a young version of Robert. The two adults where probably their parents. A blond haired women that has a beautiful smile and a brown haired man with a beaming smile.

"Here you go," Robert says, walking into the room with a sandwich on a plate in his hands.

"Is that your family?" Aaron asks, tentatively backtracking when he sees Roberts face fall, "I'm sorry, I have no right..."

"No, it's fine," Robert assures, taking the picture off the wall, "yeah, they are my family. I haven't seen them in years."

"Me neither. My family is in England," Aaron says, softly.

"So are mine. Well my sister and brother are but my...err...parents are dead," Robert says, running his finger over the picture.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Aaron says, sincerely.

"It's fine," Robert says, "anyway, eat this. You look starving."

Aaron didn't need to be told twice and he quickly finished the sandwich. He did feel starving.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

  
"I think you should see a doctor," Robert says, watching Aaron cough painfully.

"No, I'm fine," Aaron answers, quickly.

"You don't need to lie," Robert says, softly, "it doesn't take an idiot to see that you're ill."

"I can't see a doctor," Aarkn says, coughing again.

"Why not?" Rober asks, tentatively.

"I just can't," Aaron says, sitting on the edge of the sofa to stop his clothes dirtying the material.

"I can't force you to go but I think you need to," Robert says, wondering to himself why he cared so much about this stranger.

"I'll be fine," Aaron says, getting up slowly.

"Wait, you can't leave. Not while your like this," Robert says, softly.

"I don't want to be a burden," Aaron says, shaking his head.

"You're not. Just have a drink of water or something. When was the last time you drank anything?" Robert asks, getting up himself.

"A few days ago," Aaron answers, he had got use to having a dry throat.

"That's probably what's wrong with you. Your dehydrated," Robert says, concerned, "I think you do need to see a doctor."

"Can I just have a glass of water please?" Aaron asks, cursiously, no being use to asking someone for something he needs.

"Yeah, sure," Robert says, going to get him one while researching dehydration on his phone.

"Thanks," Aaron says, taking the water gratfully. 

 

"Take those clothes off," Robert says, only just noticing Aaron's uncomfortable, soaking clothes.

"Ya what?" Aaron says, confused.

"They are soaking," Robert says, trying to hide his blush at what he'd just said.

"Yeah, sorry," Aaron says, still sitting on the edge of the sofa to avoid getting it damp.

"I'll get you some of my clothes, they'll be a bit big on you but more pleasent then those soaking ones," Robert offers.

"Please, I don't want to be a hassle," Aaron says, quietly.

"Like I said before, you're not," Robert says, firmly, noticing how Aaron doesn't have very high self-esteem before heading to his room to get some clothes.

 

"Go have a warm shower and put these on. You'll feel a lot better," Robert says, giving Aaron the clothes.

"Thanks," Aaron mumbles, getting up slowly and going into the bathroom.

 

Peeling his clothes off until he is completely naked, Aaron looks at himself in the mirror. It had been ages since he had been in a proper bathroom and ages since he'd looked in a mirror. Something he has always kept on top of is his beard. The only things he usually has are a comb and some scizzors. The scizzors came in for more then just cutting his beard or his hair though...

Turning the water on, cursiously, Aaron steps inside the shower and let's the warm water splash on his face, making him sigh with pleasure. 

 

After a while washing himself, Aaron reluctantly gets out of the shower and dries himself off, pausing slightly when the towel brushes lightly against one of his newer scares making his sigh.

Dressing in Robert's clothes is really weird. Aaron is use to just putting his tatty old clothes back on whenever he has a chance to wash. Putting the dark blue shirt oven his shoulders, Aaron gets dressed, wincing slightly when one of the buttons catches on the scab of a new scare, making it bleed a bit.

After cleaning himself up, Aaron leaves the bathroom, still feeling out of place, especially when Robert isn't in the living room more.

"I was just making up the spare room," Robert says, coming back into the living room to see Aaron standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, "you don't need to get permission to sit down, you know. Feel to see this as your home now as well."

"You're letting me stay?" Aaron says, suprised, he was half expecting Robert to tell him to leave.

"I can't throw you out in the rain and you need a roof over your head," Robert says, softly, he has no idea why he's being so nice to this man, Robert Sugden doesn't do nice.

"Thanks," Aaron says, quietly.

"I meant it, Aaron, you're far from a burden," Robert says, softly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed. Comments and kudos are always welcome


End file.
